There has been known an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a recording medium (e.g., a sheet), which is a printing target object. The image forming apparatus transfers a toner image onto a sheet supplied to a transfer section. The sheet having the toner image transferred thereon is heated and pressurized by a fixing device. The toner image is fixed on the sheet.
The fixing device includes a fixing belt and a pressurizing roller opposed to the fixing belt and configured to apply pressure to the sheet. Further, the fixing device includes an electromagnetic induction heating coil unit (IH coil unit) in order to heat the fixing belt. The fixing device holds the sheet between the heated fixing belt and the pressurizing roller and conveys the sheet, applies heat and pressure to the sheet to melt toner, and fixes the toner image on the sheet (JP-A-2014-109714 (Patent Literature 1)).
The fixing device is provided in a main body of the image forming apparatus. In order to cause the fixing device to efficiently generate heat, a relative positional relation of the IH coil unit with the fixing belt is important. Therefore, it is necessary to appropriately arrange the IH coil unit with respect to the fixing belt.